Sailor Moon Eternal, New Sailor Scouts?
by Marsfire0004
Summary: So I made this fan made story, kinda continuing the sailor moon thing, any ways, hope you like it. -COMPLETED- Power of Supreme will be submited later on
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

* * *

_ It has been a year since Sailor Moon defeated chaos. Now will there be chaos again? There are also 5 new boys at the school. There is a strange aura around them. Are they the new enemies?_

* * *

At the temple

"I sense some power around the five new boys at your school," Luna said.

"Are you sure Luna? You did say the same to Ami," Rei said

"Maybe you're right Rei, I was wrong before."

"By the way, where's Lita, never seen her late, Serena even came before her."

"Hey guys, I just got back together with Tom," Lita said.

The girls were surprised, Tom was one of the new boys.

He had hair the same color as Lita's. He also had dark green eyes and a goatee. His skin was tan.

Serena and Mina pulled Lita away from Tom. Then, Luna explained.

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure Tom isn't an enemy... I hope." Lita replied.

Serena said that her brother Sammy was also new to their school.

Luna was more confused than ever.

* * *

Next part coming soon. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Black clouds moved in, there was screaming and yelling.

"Sorry Lita, gotta go."

"Oh,bye Tom."

"It's time to transform," said Ami

"Mercury Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Moon Eternal Power!"

They all ran to the city, the monster was a,butterfly? Mercury did some scanning. She was spreading some kind of powder that make ivy to cage people in.

"Mars Flame Sniper! Mercury Aqua Rapsody!"

She reflected the attacks back at them.

The outer scouts came.

"Our powers won't work against her," said Saturn

Then Mini Moon appeared. She told them that Neo Queen Serenity said that her mother, the past queen of the moon, Queen Serenity, will give them a new power.

Then the moon shined on the scouts.

They knew what to say.

"Mercury Eternal Power! Mars Eternal Power! Jupiter Eternal Power! Venus Eternal Power! Uranus Eternal Power! Neptune Eternal Power! Pluto Eternal Power! Saturn Eternal Power! Mini Eternal Power!"

"Mars Pheonix Fire! Mercury Aquabird Splash!"

This time, she couldn't reflect the attacks.

Pluto shouted," Now Sailor Moon."

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Now they understood that their newfound powers will help them defeat the new chaos happening.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, they all walked through the gate. Sammy and Tom greeted them. "Hey Serena, could I pick up Rini today?"

"Um...sure, you could, just let me go with you okay."

"Fine."

"Hey Lita, wanna go out tonight?"

"Um...okay."

The first period started. Rei got distracted by a boy with black hair, pale skin, and eyes the same color of Rei's.(And of course I'm not describing Sasuke, what is this, a crossover? No.)

She couldn't stop looking at him, she blushed a lot. Then he looked at her. He smiled, then Rei's face was as red as a rose, he laughed a bit.

Then the second period started. Mina was strangely attracted to a boy with hair the color same as Mina's. He winked at her, she blushed and turned away.

After the third period, Ami went to look at the scores, she was in second place, she saw the guy, she walked up to him and said good job, then he smiled, she blushed and walked away and ran to the temple after school ended.


	4. Chapter 4

At the temple, they were talking about the new eternal powers. Then JunJun, CereCere, VesVes, and PallaPalla appeared. They said, "We returned because we found out who we are. We're the astroid senshi."

"I'm Juno. I'm Ceres. I'm Pallas. And I'm Vesta."

Serena asked,"Do you have eternal?

"Yeah, we do."

Suddenly, it became cold and icicles appeared.

Serena hoped it wasn't Princess Snow Kaguya anymore.

"Mercury Eternal Power! Mars Eternal Power! Jupiter Eternal Power! Venus Eternal Power! Juno Eternal Power! Ceres Eternal Power! Pallas Eternal Power! Vesta Eternal Power! Moon Eternal Power!"

This time it was a snowman. "Woah, they keep get weirder," said Jupiter.

"Jupiter Thunderbird Lightning! Venus Starbird Beam! Juno Lightningbird Thunder! Ceres Floral Ivy! Pallas Ice Bird Icicles! Vesta Cinderbird Flame!"

"Now," shouted Jupiter.

"Right."

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Sailor Moon!"shouted Luna,"I feel a power aura close by."

"Luna, maybe you're right, the new boys may be enemies."


	5. Chapter 5

"There's Sammy, Marc, Raphael, Alan, and Tom,"said Serena.

The next day

At the temple Luna Explained everything to the outer scout. Hotaru blushed.

"You need to stay away from the boy,"said Luna.

The boys walked up. Sammy gave Serena and Rini a locket with the moon painted on it. They said thank you and the boys walked away.

The scouts all said bye to each other. Trista went to see Hotaru. She saw her blush and asked her why she was blushing. Hotaru didn't want to tell so Trista let her be.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru

When she came to school the new boy she knew yelled out,"Hey Hotaru!"

Hotaru blushed, but tears started to form in her eyes, he asked,"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Haru, I-I,"then she cried on his chest.

Haru was a boy with black hair and dark kind eyes, and pale skin.

"It's okay Hotaru, you can tell me,"said Haru, reassuring to calm her down.

"No I can't! I can't!" Hotaru whined.

"Yes you can Hotaru."

"You wouldn't understand. I had death and rebirth, I was reborn to start a new life from being destructive, I was born to destroy!"Hotaru cried."I was a baby a year ago, I aged up fast to renew my life. But I'm still a younger version off the first."

"Me too Hotaru, me too."

Hotaru was stunned."What do you mean!"

"I'm a sailor senshi, Saturn."

"No! That can't be!" then she ran into the school.

Hotaru was stunned at what she heard. She had to tell the scouts. No way could Haru be a soldier. But that could mean the boys at the inner scouts' school and Haru could be their counter-parts. She decided to tell Trista.

After school she ran past the gates as fast as she could. She told the others at the meeting.

"We did meet some boys today," said Amara and Michelle.

"So that could mean that Sammy is Sailor Moon, Raphael is Mars, Alan is Mercury, Tom is Jupiter, Marc is Venus, Haru is Saturn, and the boys that they talked about could be Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto." said Artemis.

The next day at school, Hotaru tried to avoid Haru. But he went up to apologize to her about the surprise.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out but it's true."

Then he leaned in to kiss her, and walked away. She hoped that they could be better friends. She could gladly accept the surprise and apology. She felt the warm sensation on her lips.

After school, Hotaru ran back home. Trista asked how was her day.

"Oh, I am really happy because Haru confessed and he knows how I feel. He even kissed m- I mean uh..."

"Hotaru!"

"Fine, he kissed me."

"I know I should be mad, but that is so cute!"

"Hey kiddo, he kissed you and you liked it?" asked Amara.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" said Michelle.

The door rang. It was Haru. He wanted to see Hotaru.

"So how are you feeling? Are you still surprised? And are you scared?" asked Haru.

"Nope! In fact, I'm really happy! So is your team evil? Or are they good?"

"They are good, not evil of course," replied Haru.

"So your aura isn't bad?"

"Nope!"

"Do you know why there are new villains?"asked Hotaru.

"Well actually they're after us, we're trying to hide from them."

Suddenly the ground shook.

"Hotaru, it's time!" said Trista.

"Uranus Eternal Power! Neptune Eternal Power! Pluto Eternal Power! Saturn Eternal Power!"

"So?"said Hotaru,"Are you coming?"

"Uh... I guess I could help."

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

When they got there, Sailor Moon was already there with the other scouts. The monster was a crab this time. It was creating sandstorms that freezes people to and the powerful winds carry them to the center of the city.

"Haru! What are you doing!" shouted Terry.

Terry was a grown up man about the age older than Trista. He had the same skin color as Trista and dark green hair and eyes.

"Helping them!" Haru shouted back.

"I guess we have to help too,"Terry muttered."Amaro! Michael! Tom! Marc! Alan! Raphael! We have to help!"

(For Amaro and Michael, Amaro had yellow hair and blue eyes. Michael had teal hair and teal eyes. Skin? Same as usual in animes.)

"Mercury Eternal Power! Mars Eternal Power! Jupiter Eternal Power! Venus Eternal Power! Uranus Eternal Power! Neptune Eternal Power! Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Windbird Tornado! Neptune Eternal Seabird Wave! Pluto Eternal Deadly Ice! Saturn Eternal Physicbird Silent Death!" (both of the groups)

"Mercury Eternal Aquabird Splash! Mars Eternal Pheonix Fire! Jupiter Eternal Thunderbird Lightning! Venus Eternal Starbird Beam!"

"Now Sailor Moon!" shouted both groups.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

( for Sammy ) "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Beam!"

After the fight the Sailor Scouts agreed to having their groups together.

"Ooh I wish this could have been easier but Darien is sick," whined Serena. -3-

"Ooh I wish this could have been easier but Darien is sick," Rei mocked.

Serena and Rei fought a lot that the grouped laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rei

She walked to school alone instead of walking with her friends today. "Hi Rei!"

She turned around, it was Raphael. She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Raphael! How are you?" asked Rei.

"Stressed,have a date tonight," he replied.

"Hmph!"

"What? I was kidding, but I do have a date with you," he said.

Then he kissed Rei. She was happy that she kissed him back. They walked together to the school.

After school, he gave her a locket with the symbol of Mars on it.

Lita

She walked to Tom's house hoping that they could get out tonight. He gave her a locket with Jupiter's symbol on it. She kissed him and she was grateful. "So are you coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, I would like it," he replied.

"Thanks Tom, I'm looking forward to it, bye, see ya tonight," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina

"Hi Marc!" she shouted.

"Hmm? Oh it's you."

"Argh! Hmph!"

"Anyways, please give this locket to my girlfriend."

"But this has the Venus symbol on it."

"Of course, it's for you."

Mina blushed. Then she kissed Marc. Marc blushed.

Ami

"Um... Alan, can you help me with this question?"

Ami and Alan studying in the library.(they are so alike.)

"Um...sure."

"Question 40."

So Alan helped Ami on the question.

"Um... Ami, this is for you."

"It's a locket with the symbol of Mercury on it, thanks."

She hugged him gratefully. He blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

Michelle and Amara

Michelle and Amara were walking back home, and then they were going to help Trista with Hotaru. Michael and Amaro appear right in front of them, they wanted to give them lockets, Amara's locket had the symbol of Uranus on it. Michelle's locket had the symbol of Neptune on it. They both said thanks and the boys walked away.

Trista

When they girls came home, they had lockets.

"Where did you get them?" Trista asked.

"The boys gave them to us," said Michelle.

"Oh I didn't get one yet!" Trista said laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Trista and Hotaru

Trista and Hotaru were at home. Then the bell rang. It was Terry and Haru.

"Um...hi Haru," Hotaru said smiling.

"Hi!" Haru said.

"What are you doing here?" Trista asked.

"Just visiting," said Terry.

"Hotaru, I want to give you this," Haru said while blushing.

"Thanks."

It was a locket with the symbol of Saturn on it.

"I'm going to go to my room," said Trista.

"Can I come?" Terry asked.

"Sure, why not?"

As soon as Terry closed the door, he said,"Here, this is for you."

It was a locket with the symbol of Pluto on it.

"Thanks Terry!" Trista said.

She hugged him tight. Terry blushed. Then she kissed him. Terry blushed even more and Trista laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Trista

"So... Terry, are you going anywhere tonight?"

"Nope! Wanna go out?"

"Sure!"

She kissed him. He lied down on the bed with Trista. They held hands.

Hotaru

"So? Why are you blushing?" said Haru.

"U-ummmmmm..."

Then he kissed Hotaru. She blushed even more.

"Since we met, I actually wanted to be friends with you." Hotaru said.

"Me too! And now we are!"

* * *

I was busy with things and so I made some parts short.


	12. Chapter 12

Everybody was talking about Hotaru having a boyfriend. "Doesn't her boyfriend know about her 'issues' with her mind!" said one girl. "Yeah! I heard that the boy she likes is Haru!" said another. "Hey Haru! Be careful around her!" said Alexa.(She's a character I created. She is popular girl. Haru became a popular at the school when he came.)

Hotaru started to tear up. "Hotaru don't listen to her!" Haru assured her. She ran away from Haru, going into the school. After school, the kids all laughed at Hotaru. Haru tried to comfort her, but it was no use. "Haru! I hate you!" Hotaru shouted. She ran away calling Trista. She bumped into Rini. "Hotaru! What happened?" Rini asked. "I-I can't tell you!"

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Where are you!" Haru called. Then he saw Rini. "Rini! Where did Hotaru go?!" he asked urgently. "Down the street towards her house, why?" Rini said. "Thanks! I'll tell you later!" Haru said. Then he ran.

When he got to Hotaru's house (Well the house in which Trista, Amara, and Michelle live) he knocked on the door. Trista came. "Hello Haru! Come inside. Hotaru is in her room."

In her room he saw her lied on the bed, crying into her pillow. "Hotaru?" Haru said. Hotaru threw the pillow at his face. Haru caught it and sat on the bed. She cried on his chest, hitting it at the same time. Haru hugged her tight. Hotaru stopped crying. She looking up at him. "Haru... I'm so sorry, I-I just..." Hotaru started. She stopped and hugged him. "It's okay." Haru said. Then Amara knocked on the door and said,"Hey, kiddos. It's time to go." Hotaru nodded.

"Uranus Eternal Power! Neptune Eternal Power! Pluto Eternal Power! Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Are you coming?" Saturn asked.

"I'll tell my brother."

(His brother is Terry. Since Trista is kinda like a sister to Hotaru.)

The scouts ran to the city. The inner scouts were there. The stone threw a meteor at the scouts. "Saturn Silent Wall!"

Haru ran to Terry. "Terry! There's a monster at the city!" Haru said. Terry smiled. He messed up his hair. "Come let's tranform."

"Pluto Eternal Power! Saturn Eternal Power!"

They came with Sailor Moon (Sammy). "Saturn!" Saturn shouted. (I am laughing)

Pluto was beside her. Saturn teared up. "We'll go and help! Haru, you'll take care of Saturn." Terry instructed. When the battle was over, Haru was beside her. "Hotaru..." Haru whispered. Hotaru opened her eyes. "Hotaru!" Haru said. Then she hugged him.

At school. The kids stilled talked about Hotaru. "What are you guys talking about?" Haru asked. Hotaru is kind of like you! Haru crossed his arms. Hotaru laughed. Haru looked at her. "What?" Hotaru said.


	13. Chapter 13

Helios

Rini was walking home with Sammy and Serena. When they came home, there was a white hair boy on the sofa. "Helios?" Rini and Serena said surprised. "What are you doing here?" Serena asked. "He is your brother, remember?" said Mrs. Tsunkino said. "Brother?" said Rini surprised. "Serena, you forget so many things, like Chibi Chibi," she said. "Chibi?" Chibi Chibi said. "Chibi Chibi!" Serena said happily. "Looks like I have five kids to take care of," Mrs. Tsunkino sighed. "Hello Rini," Helios said smiling. Helios came up to Rini's room. "Why are you really here?" Rini asked. "The king sent me to protect you." Rini smiled and hugged him.

Hotaru

Haru confronted Alexa and slapped her. "Ow!" Alexa whined. "Never make fun of Hotaru again!" Haru yelled at her. Haru ran to Hotaru who was crying on her desk. The teacher came in. "Oh my! What happened?" the teacher asked. "Alexa teased her about her having 'issues' with her mind," Haru said. "Oh dear! Alexa, go to the principal's office right now!" she instructed. "Okay..." Alexa said. "Are you all right?" she asked. Hotaru nodded. After school, Hotaru held Haru's hand. She was trying not to cry. Haru looked at her. "Are you okay?" asked Haru. Hotaru looked at him and looked away. Haru leaned in and kissed her. Hotaru blushed. "Better?" Haru asked. She nodded. Haru smiled.

Trista

"Terry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we might get along?"

"Yeah!"

"But what if..."

"But what if?"

"But what if we don't get along?"

"Sure we do! We are senshi of time aren't we?"

"Yes but-"

Then Terry kissed her. Trista blushed. Then there was a sound.

"Hotaru!"

"Haru!"

Hotaru laughed. Haru smiled. They were also in the same place while they were walking home. They were in the bushes. Trista glared at Haru and Terry glared at Hotaru.

Rei

Rei was on the bed, thinking about Raphael. There was a knock on the door. "Is this Rei's room?"

"Raphael!" Rei said happily.

"So..."

"So why are you here?"

"I...just want to give you something."

"What?"

"A ruby."

"A ruby! My favorite gem! Thanks!"

She kissed him.

* * *

I am busy -_- so busy today...


	14. Chapter 14

Serena

"Darien!" Serena shouted.

"Hi Serena. What's going on?" Darien asked.

"Helios is part of our family now!" Serena grumbled.

"What did he say?"

"You sent him to protect Rini!" Serena yelled.

"No need to yell Serena."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just, just, well,"

Darien kissed her.

"Everything will be all right.

Rini

"Helios!" Rini shouted happily.

Rini was at school and Serena let Helios pick her up from school. Helios laughed. He hugged her.

"So, how are you?"

"Happy!" Rini answered.

Helios held her hand all the way until they got back home.

"Helios, how was the first day of school?" Serena asked.

"I liked it!" he answered.

* * *

i made this part so short cause I'm really busy with things...sorry [T_T]


	15. Chapter 15, The Last Battle

"Rei!" Raphael shouted.

"Hi Raphael," said Raven. (Raven is a pale girl with black hair and blue eyes.)

Rei turned around. She saw him with Raven. She got mad and stomped away. "Rei! Wait! There isn't anything between us!" Raphael shouted. Raven hugged his arm tight." Don't worry about her! She is not going to bother us!" Raven said selfishly. Raphael pulled away and ran after Rei. When he got to Rei, he said, "Rei, there really isn't anything between me and Raven!" Rei replied, "Why should I believe you!"

"Rei!" Raphael was worried.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Rei open her watch. A call, from Ami. "Ami, what is attacking Japan now?" Rei asked. "Well, it appears that it is the Mistress of Darkness, she is from an old legend."It looks like it's the last battle! Raphael! Come on!" Raphael ran over and guarded Rei when she went on to transform. "Mars...Eternal...Power!" Rei both shouted.

"Sailor Moon! I have been waiting for you for a long time! I am the Mistress of the Darkness, Queen of the Dark Millenium!" the Mistress of Darkness cackled.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus used their attacks all at once.

"Mars...! Mercury...! Jupiter...! Venus...! Pheonix...! Waterbird...! Thunderbird...! Lightbird...! Fire! Splash! Lightning! Light! (If the attacks are different, sorry, forgot the attacks)

The Dark Queen got stunned but then freed herself and released her energy. "Dark Moon Beam!

The scouts tried to block it but they were overpowered. "Rei! Ami! Lita! Mina!" Sailor Moon cried. "Sailor Moon... use the moonlight...illuminate...illuminate the world once more, stay strong," the scouts said. "No! Please don't leave me! Please!" Sailor Moon cried. The outer scouts came. "Sailor Moon!"

"Uranus...! Neptune...! Pluto...! Saturn...! Windbird...! Seabird...! Ice Bird...! Physicbird...! Tornado! Submerge! Deep Freeze! Death!"

Once again the Dark Queen sent attacks and the scouts were overpowered. "NOOO!" Sailor Moon cried. "My friends...are gone...but the light of hope...the starlights...I can't give up!" Sailor Moon remembered. "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make Up! Moon crystal! Give me the power to heal the Dark Queen! Please!" Then the crystal gave out it's shine. She turned into Neo Queen Serenity. "Neo Moon Crystal Power!"

Chibi Moon came. She gave out her crystal. "Moon Crystal Power!" She turned into the future moon princess. "Rini!" Queen Serenity said. "Mom!" Princess Rini said.

Together, they said,"Silver Moon Crystal Power! With the power invested in me! I, Serenity, heal you!"

A beam of light shot out between the two crystals and shined on the Dark Queen. The light started to dim and a figure that looked like Sailor Moon appeared. "Serenity, I, Kurai, thank you. Sister there is much you shall know. Our mother, Queen Serenity, Queen Selene, gave birth to two girls, one was name Kurai, the other, Serena. When the attack of Queen Beryl came, I sealed my life with Queen Beryl to prevent her from thinking of a clever plan. But when she was defeated, I was released. But released as the Dark Queen. The Dark Queen watched every attack, every villian you defeated. Once again thank you sister. Serenity and Rini turned back into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.

"But Kurai-" Sailor Moon started.

"You shall know soon enough, but for now, I shall give you the power of Supreme Power."

Lights moved toward the senshi. It moved throughout their bodies. Their supreme brooches appeared in front of them. They were shaped like stars. "When ever you need the power, call upon supreme power."

And with that, she faded away.


End file.
